UPatch HD 1.1 Final Release 3
UPatch HD 1.1 Release 3 - Download. Summary One of the most important additions in Release 3 is the new mouse control option (enabled by default). Previously the game did not detect right-clicks properly when moving the mouse rapidly, which prevented commands to be quickly issued one after another. It was also problematic for higher-end (gaming) devices, since they are more sensitive. The new option eliminates this problem. Multiple commands are properly accepted and executed. The new version also introduces the new Idle Military Units hotkey - you can now press "," (comma) to cycle through your idle military units. Several other hotkeys were added as well, for example Granary, Storage Pit, Market and Government Center can now be selected and cycled through with Ctrl+ hotkeys. The number of possible unit groups is doubled in Release 3 - you can now use the numpad keys on your keyboard to create/select unit groups 10-19 and they will all show their group number when selected (including the previously missing number for group 0). New unit groups available. New options are available (Launcher - Settings - Advanced) - you can now have Time/Population and Player Scores shown automatically at game start. Many other improvements, some bug fixes and optimizations are also present (the full list is on the site). The new release contains some important updates on the modding system as well, like the ability to create entirely new tilesets (architecture/interface styles). Changelog UPatch HD 1.1 - Release 3 24 Apr 2016 *Setup will now remember and re-apply your resolution and windowed mode settings when installing over previous version. *Full game version is now also displayed on main menu (at the bottom). *New hotkeys added to select and go to buildings (previously these were missing): Granary (Ctrl + G), Storage Pit (Ctrl + S), Market (Ctrl + M), Government Center (Ctrl + C), Wonder (Ctrl + O). *A new Idle Military Units hotkey is now available (in addition to the Idle Villager key) - press "," (comma) key to cycle through your idle military units (all units that have an attack and are not currently moving or in combat, this includes war ships). *New hotkey to open the Diplomacy menu dialog - "F9" key. *New hotkey to open the Multiplayer Chat dialog - "F8" key (available only in Multiplayer). *You can now open the menu in Scenario Editor with "F10" key. *The number of possible unit groups is doubled - numpad keys 0-9 (those on the right) can now be used to create and select unit groups, in addition to the main 0-9 keys. *All units from unit groups now display their proper group number (0-19) when selected. *Launcher - Settings: "Editor" button renamed to "Advanced", 3 new options are added there (listed below). *Time and population can be automatically displayed when the game starts - with the option "Show Time/Pop on start" in Launcher - Settings - Advanced. You can still show/hide Time and Pop with the "F11" key as before, this option changes only the default state. *Player scores can be automatically displayed when the game starts - with the option "Show Player scores on start" in Launcher - Settings - Advanced. You can still show/hide Scores with the "F4" key as before, this option changes only the default state. *New Mouse control option (enabled by default) - previously the game did not detect right-clicks properly when moving the mouse rapidly, which prevented commands to be quickly issued one after another. It was also problematic for higher-end (gaming) devices, since they are more sensitive. The new option eliminates this problem. If for some reason you need the old behavior or have some issues, you can turn off the option "New Mouse Control" from Launcher - Settings - Advanced. *New feature for mods: the ability to add entirely new tilesets (architecture/interface styles)! All information is in the modding section. *Some other improvements and changes in mod format - check the modding section. *The check for missing critical game files or directories on game startup is greatly improved. *Improved check for incompatible mods to prevent desync in Multiplayer. You still need to make sure all players have the exact same mod version when playing Multiplayer with mods. *For scenarios SN 215 (SNAllowDiplomacyChangeOnAllyAttack) now defaults to 0 (same as the original game) for all computer players that have a .per file assigned. You can manually adjust the value in your .per file as well and it will be used instead. *Neutral computer players will now properly turn to enemy when attacked by human players (default computer player behaviour is restored), this will prevent some problems in custom scenarios. *Campaign progress file name restored to default (reversed change from 1.1-R2). This is handled automatically by setup, you don't need to do anything. Mods are unaffected. *A lot of corrections in Portuguese and French language translations (all of these mistakes were inherited from the original game). Some minor corrections in other languages. *Text size adjusted in non-English languages to be the same as English (only where possible). *Fixed the remaining weird characters bug in Scenario Instructions for non-English languages. *A small graphical glitch with down arrow in mod list (Mod Manager) has been fixed. *Some other small bug fixes. *Many other small tweaks and optimizations.